


Cajun Confederate: Goodnight Robicheaux

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: Magnificent Seven, Western - Fandom
Genre: Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid
Summary: The story of Goodnight Robicheaux before and after the magnificent seven





	

Chapter One 

Part one  
Born 1840 goodnight was the oldest child out of three to Maria and Thomas Robicheaux. The Robicheaux's were wealthy cane farmers from outside of Baton Rouge, owning several plantations. When goody was of age he learned the business side of his family's wealth and cane factory, one day his father would leave his legacy to his two boys and daughter. That day would not see the light. When the civil war broke out, union armies burnt down many of their plantations homes including one with his wife still inside. This in turn prompt goody to join the confederate army, against his father's wishes. 

The fire

Goody was out in the fields with his father and youngest brother when the troops came. The screams and large black smoke rose from the distance. "Goody!" His brother yell d in fear as pointed to the horizon. Goody and his father turn to face where henry was pointing. Goody's heart leapt in his throat as he saw the black smoke rolling over the green sugar cane. Without moments to spare he darted to the horses that were attached to the cane wagon. He unhooked the mare and quickly hooped on. His father and brother were close behind him, making a path through the cane they finally reached the edge of one field and galloped along towards the house. 

When they arrived, goody noticed his mother on the ground crying and screaming as she reached for the house. The large plantation was a blaze and a few soldiers in blue were carrying off silver and other items. A few of the house maids were holding her back and comforting her. Thomas rode up and ran to his wife."Maria!" He gripped her arms tight. "They burned it, they were still inside!" She cried out. Goodnight looked around for his wife but didn't see her. "Rosemary!" Goody called out, not wanting to believe she was in the house. He ran towards the inferno calling her name, only to met with the butt end of a gun. The force and pain knocked him to the ground and his brother rushed to his side. Goody went to rise up with clenched fists but the union solider cocked his gun and pointed it at goody.

 

"Goody..." his brother grabbed his shirt and held him back. Warm crimson blood leaked down the side of goody's face where the gun had struck. The solider spit on the ground and smiled as he holstered his weapon. He picked up his bag of loot and him and the others fled into the woods. "Rose!" He screamed again and tried to lunge for the house, but now his brother and father held him back. The intense heat burned their faces and they knew the people and goody's wife were long gone, but goody didn't want to accept it.

He finally fell to his knees and stared in agony at the raging fire. Flashes of his wife's face ran across his mind. The way her fertile earth colored hair blew in the breeze and the smell of her skin in the spring time. He would never be able to take the smell of magnolia again. Henry and Thomas let go of goody, they could do nothing for him. It was as if goodnight was frozen on his knees in fear as he watched the house roar in orange flames.

It was dusk, and the sun had already sank. Below the fields. The house was naOw just embers before him. A charred skeleton of the remains of his childhood home. Goody was still in the same frozen spot but the rest of the family and servants were scrambling around him.  
The foundation finally fell and a gust of hot ash and debris flew towards him. In nearly knocked him over as it took his Breath away.

Goody finally rose from the spot and walked towards the house. He made his way around the logs and flames looking for something, anything of his wife. Goody wished he would have stayed in his spot, for the site of his wife's skeleton remains were like a knife twisting in his gut. He took a step back and covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.

Tears ran down his cheek and rewet the dried blood on his face. Goody bent down and used his boot to flip open the metal box his wife clutched in her hands. Inside were the two flue de li pins the both of them purchased for there wedding. Goody reached in and took them in his hand. They were burning hot and covered with black soot but it didn't matter. He slipped them into his pocket slowly and turned away. He couldn't bare to look at his wife's skeleton.

He didn't want to remember her like this, so he was glad for his mother coming to caresses him. His father and other servents gathered the skeleton of his wife as well as the others who where stuck in the blaze.

 

After the funeral goodnight gathered his things and headed out to join the confederate army. His parents protested but their word fell short. 

The first year was a bit rough for goody, just turning 21, the young lad had to grown up pretty quick. His southern charm, education, and wits helped him move up in ranks as well gain a reputation. He was an excellent sharpshooter, a death angel with a rifle some called him. War was hell, especially having to fight and kill other brother Americans. It also didn't help that he caught word of his younger brother joining the union army. His worst fear was meeting and killing him in the battle field. Goody was not a hateful man, he did believe that slaves were not necessary and they could work for money like any other, but he couldn't handle the fact that the union soldiers bombarded his home and burnt it to the ground. His parents had to move out and live in the other plantation they have to his sister and her husband, but still fearing the union burning that one as well.  
The battle of Antietam (September 1862) would have the name "Death Angel" branded with him. He wasn't to proud of it, being he didn't like killing people and the deaths haunted his dreams. Eventually he would develop ptsd, but that is another chapter. First we will look at the pivotal point in goody's life. Him showing the other fellow confederates how he had mercy and that they should fear him if crossed.


End file.
